1. Technical Field
The invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly to a plurality of cable clamp user interface for effecting teleconferencing functions including control of transmission and reception of audio and video information.
2. Background Art
The advent of commercially available digital communication links carries with it the ability to add new dimensions to the functions effected by a communication system. One aspect of these new dimensions is a teleconferencing function. In teleconferencing, conference participants are brought together via a communication link for the purpose of information interchange. The “tele” prefix to the word telecommunications implies that one or more of the participants is remotely located from other of the participants in the conference. Teleconferencing is achieved so as to give the perception that there is no distance barrier between participants who may actually be widely separated.
In teleconferencing, a conference participant typically uses a computer for different functions to exchange information, which can be problematic. For example, in a conference room environment, computers are connected to a wide variety of audio and visual equipment. Often there are cables located near conference room tables for plugging in computers, audio visual (AV) sources, and other conference room devices.
Once the cable is plugged into the computer, the user turns on the conference room device by using a controller. The user interacts with the controller, for example, to manage video and audio switchers to route a particular signal source that is connected to the computer to one of the conference room devices; for example, a projector screen. Often, there are problems associated with plugging in the cable and using the controller. For example, the user may plug a cable into the computer without knowing whether there is an active signal in the cable. The user attempts to fix the inactive signal by using the computer to activate the signal in the cable. Further, the user may not be familiar with how to use the controller. The attempted use of an unfamiliar controller or plugging a cable with an inactive signal into a computer often results in delays and/or calls to technical support personnel. Problems that are not quickly resolved often require dispatching someone to the conference room. As a result, valuable time and resources are lost in many conferences while room coordinators are located, equipment power is cycled, and help is summoned.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for resolving conflicts when multiple controllers are activated simultaneously and enhanced a user's setup experience in a multiple conference room environment for teleconferencing.